Fissures
by Cielfly
Summary: Silhouette étrange, tu es comme le vent. Tu disparais discrètement comme une ombre dans le noir. Ton cœur malade t'empoisonne, tu t'éloignes pour ne contaminer personne. Tu ne dis rien, tu te tais. Et ... Si tu parles, c'est simplement pour camoufler les fissures de ton âme.


FISSURES

Chapitre 1

_Le prix de la vie, est-il si différent que celui de la liberté ?_

Le grand bâtiment se dressait au milieu de la pleine, imposant, du lierre lui grimpait le long de ses murs et une grande plaque en bois où étaient inscrites les lettres « HUMAN ». La population de noble qui y était à l'instant avait disparue à l'intérieur. Quelques retardataires se pressaient encore vers les bacs, enfin le grand bac, où les personnes mettaient leurs bras à l'intérieur, afin d'attraper une pancarte où était inscrite un chiffre. Un dernier bras attrapa une des dernières pancartes restante, où celle-ci disparus derrière une silhouette encapuchonnée.

La silhouette disparue derrière les portes qui se refermèrent derrière elle. Avançant rapidement dans le couloir, dépassant quelques nobles un peu trop lent, elle arriva dans la grande salle où la vente aux enchères d'esclave avait déjà commencé. On pouvait voir sur la scène une femme blonde habiller en servante, tête baissée, les mains liées et un collier d'esclave à son coup. Disco celui qui assurait le spectacle, mettait en avant les qualités de la fille et donna son prix de départ. Là, les enchères s'envolèrent, son prix augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vendue à une femme noble à l'autre bout de la salle.

La silhouette encapuchonner alla s'asseoir à une place à coter des escaliers, le noble à coter regarda la silhouette bizarrement et s'éloigna en marmonnant que l'on devrait fermer la salle des ventes à certaines personnes indésirables. Encore des femmes et des hommes vendus comme esclave à des nobles ou à des Dragons Célestes… Les Dragons Célestes étaient surement la pire espèce humaine que le monde est pu engendrer, ils étaient tellement pourrit de l'intérieur et trop gâter pour faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. D'autres personnes arrivaient encore, un petit groupe qui restait en haut des escaliers, surement pas des nobles ils ne portaient ni bijoux ni chapeaux bizarre.

La lumière s'éteint tout d'un coup, laissant les personnes dans la salle perplexes. Une lumière se ralluma sur la scène, éclairant un objet imposant recouvert d'un drap d'ont la transparence laissait apparaitre l'ombre d'une sirène. Disco attrapa le drap et le jeta en l'air en criant: « Voici Caimie la Sirène !» Et, à peine eu-t'il le temps d'annoncer son prix de départ qu'un des Dragons Célestes cria une somme tellement exorbitante qu'aucune autre personne dans la salle ne surenchérit.

_Caimie fut vendu au Dragon Céleste._

Puis un homme déboula de nulle part, dévalant les marches 4 à 4, un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Il était poursuivi pas un autre homme de forte corpulence à cause de son manteau, attrapant le chapeau de paille par les épaules, et 4 autres bras sortirent de sous son manteau. Cet homme était en fait un homme poisson. Les secondes passèrent lentement, avant d'entendre des cris de femme noble et des protestations des hommes nobles. L'homme-poisson qui avait arrêté sa course dans les escaliers, regardait de tous les côtés cherchant une issue, la panique dans le regard. Un coup de feu retentit dans la salle, laissant un long silence lourd et pesant. L'homme au chapeau de paille, s'arrêta dans sa course et se retourna pour découvrir à terre son ami, l'homme-poisson, son sang se répandait dans les marches.

Seulement la rage, la fureur et la colère se lisait dans les yeux du chapeau de Paille, il commençait à avancer vers le Dragon Céleste qui lui sautillait de joie pour avoir abattu un homme-poisson. Le chapeau de paille continuait d'avancer, mais fut retenue par son ami l'homme-poisson, qui le supplia de ne rien faire. L'homme au chapeau de paille s'agenouilla près de son ami, une étoile de mer qui portait un bonnet pleurait. Le Dragon Céleste se rendant compte que l'homme-poisson n'était pas encore mort, pointa de nouveau son arme sur lui. L'homme au chapeau de paille s'interposa, un regard meurtrier envers le Dragon Céleste. Il se remit debout et recommença a monter les marches vers celui-ci. Le Dragon Céleste se sentant menacer pointa son arme sur le chapeau de paille et tira. Deux coups de feu retentirent dans la salle. Mais le chapeau de paille n'avait même pas une seul égratignure sur lui, il avait évité toutes les balles. Son chapeau tomba en arrière dans son dos lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur les dernières marches qui le séparait du Dragons Céleste, il prit appuie sur ses jambes, toujours ce même regard meurtrier et lui adressa un coup de point tellement puissant que le Dragon Céleste percuta plusieurs sièges avant de s'écraser contre le mur.

Une bagarre éclata dans la salle, les gardes contre une bande de pirates. Surement celle de l'homme au chapeau de paille car il s'était adressé à eux juste avant que la bagarre n'éclate. Le groupe était composé du chapeau de paille, de deux femmes, d'un cyborg, d'un petit renne, de deux sabreurs, d'un blond et d'un sniper. Tous les nobles se ruaient vers la sortie, se marchant les uns sur les autres. Seulement très peu de personnes étaient restés assises à regarder, comme spectateur la bagarre qui avait lieu dans la salle. Les pirates au chapeau de paille gagnaient du terrain, mais tous s'arrêta lorsqu'une sorte de vibration, ou d'une puissance invisible traversa la salle. Et là, tous les gardes tombèrent au sol, assommé par la puissance du fluide. Les pirates au chapeau de paille et les spectateurs regardaient tous vers la scène, d'où venait le fluide. Un homme, les cheveux blancs et long, était sur la scène, il tenait une grosse bourse de Berry sur son épaule. Il s'adressa d'abord au chapeau de paille avant de s'adresser aux personnes présentent dans la salle afin s'excuser pour les avoir mêlés à tous cela.

Pendant ce temps-là, la silhouette encapuchonner s'agenouilla entre les sièges et alla jusqu'au mur où elle se releva dans la pénombre, elle descendit jusqu'à la scène, le dos coller contre le mur, les autres personnes présentent dans la salle commençait à sortir par l'entrer. Personne ne l'a vu lorsqu'elle passa par la scène pour aller dans les coulisses. Elle marchait dans les coulisses, il faisait très sombre, les lumières du plafond n'éclairait pas grand-chose et elle se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans des objets qui trainaient sur le sol. Les coulisses étaient un vrai labyrinthe, mais la silhouette encapuchonnée finie par trouver la porte de sortie. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, réajusta sa cape, mis sa main sur la poignée et exécutât une légère pression sur celle-ci.

NDA :

Coucou les lecteurs, bah je ne sais pas trop quoi dire a part que c'est ma première fiction que je poste, j'espère que j'ai réveillé votre curiosité avec cette « silhouette encapuchonner » … En bref, j'espere que mon 1er chapitre vous a plus. D

Cielfly.


End file.
